


The Red Silk Boy

by VerdantMoth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, All the alphas, Alphaless Pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co-Alphas, Multi, Multi-pack, Pack Dynamics, Spark Stiles, human alpha, poetry in story form, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: The rest of his beast shift. The feral wolves wear their chained around their necks like gold, nuzzling into each other as the fox grabs the coyote’s hand. The wolf commander is surprised to realize the dark skinned male takes his place beside the girl with blond curls, but not as surprised as when she realizes the archer commands an alpha and his beta. The flaming male no longer lights the day, but stands covered in his dust and ash, still radiating a warmth that makes the screaming-girl glisten.





	The Red Silk Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxelot/gifts).



He strolls into the Province the way he rumors predicted, with wolves leashed only by bright red silk that matches the glow of their eyes. He does not bring the screaming girl who commands human fire and strange lizard man and blue eyed wolf. He does not bring the archer, who commands her own wolves, one golden eyes and one red eyed as well, or the red lipped girl and the dark skinned boy, both somehow more feral than all the other creatures. 

They do not know if he brings the lone human, who consorts with the vanishing boy. They too, have their own wolves, snarling and foaming at the mouth, held back by barbed chains. They see the coyote and the fox, always crackling with electricity, always protecting each other. 

Strange, this boy, with his glowing bat and his snarling wolves. Strange, the rumors of the human pack he sometimes brings. Strange, the whispers that say they are but one pack, not two. 

Uncanny, the way the wolves circle him, not like predator circling prey, or protector circling protected, but like lovers circling lover. Uncanny the screaming girl and her human fire, burning down villages to save the children. Uncanny the wolves and fox and coyote yipping together like children deep in the wolves, protected by nothing more than ash rings around rose bushes.

Their own wolf-commander steps forward, and suddenly there are three snarling red eyed wolves, four glowing golden eyes, two pairs of blue eyes, a coyote, a fox, a lizard, a man on fire, and five humans standing before them. Eighteen beast who are more than they seem, less than an army. 

Even so, the wolf-commander bows low and bares her neck. 

 

“I too, know the secrets of the wolves.” She snaps her eyes towards the boy with the bat, the boy with silk swirling up his arms. She goes to lower the collar of her of her shirt, and the boys wolf-pair snap to attention, leaving his side to snarl at her. She raises a placating hand and the boy flicks a finger. The red silk curls, kisses the wolf pairs ears, and they sit. They continue to snarl, low rumbles that shake the grass around them.

The wolf-commander shows them the deep ridges across her chest, flashes her own golden eyes. “I am no alpha. We have no alpha.”

The boy’s grey wolf flicks his ears up, and the wolf-commander narrows her eyes. “We desire no alpha.”

The screaming-girl speaks, her voice softer than her reputation. “Then why have you summoned us?”

She stands as tall as she dares, with so many eyes trained on her. A child steps from the crowd behind her, small and pale, with eyes too wide for her face. Her eyes flash blue and the coyote shifts forward, until a girl stands in her place. Tall, naked and proud, and unafraid of the blue eyed child who now clutches the wolf-commanders hand. 

“Our children are small, they are frightened. We cannot control them, the orphans we have gathered. More come every day, and we can no longer take the blue-eyed creatures.”

The archer speaks next, and her wolves curl around her until they are seated at her feet. The boy with the bat does not look amused. “These children, are they all wolves?”

Wolf-commander shakes her head. “No. In fact of the six blue-eyed orphans, none of them are wolves. It is why we cannot help them.”

The true human speaks next, and the wolf-commander bristles at the strange dynamics of this stained-glass pack. “And you are attached to none of them? Not even the girl at your hip?”

The wolf-commander cannot help her snarl, nor is she insulted at the defensive stance the pack before her takes. “I would not abandoned these children to anyone, save for the pack lead by the spark; I would keep them, had I the resources and the knowledge to help them.” 

She looks to the red-silk boy, waits for him to acknowledge her. Instead, his wolves shift and she’s greeted by two males, naked and defiant. It shocks her to realize how much older they are, then their pack. She’s surprised then, that the boy is allowed to places his hands on their necks, that he forces them to bow. The wolf with the dark brows and light eyes cuts him an amused look. The older wolf just rolls his eyes. 

The older wolf speaks. “You see our pack, we are already too large for a land ravaged by war and disease.” 

“And yet you seem strong.”

The lizard shifts, and then his wolf mate to hold him back. “We are strong.”

The wolf-commander studies them, wonders which of the silk-boys beast will shift next. Wonders what this display is for. She can see in his honey-and-whiskey eyes what he has decided. 

“You will not take the children. Will you?” She heard here people step back as the rest of the pack 

The rest of his beast shift. The feral wolves wear their chained around their necks like gold, nuzzling into each other as the fox grabs the coyote’s hand. The wolf commander is surprised to realize the dark skinned male takes his place beside the girl with blond curls, but not as surprised as when she realizes the archer commands an alpha and his beta. The flaming male no longer lights the day, but stands covered in his dust and ash, still radiating a warmth that makes the screaming-girl glisten.

“Strange, the bonds your rag-tag pack makes.”

“Strange,” says the invisible boy, with amusement on his tongue, “how quickly she of the no-alpha-pack changes her words.” 

Still the red-silk boy with his honey-whisky eyes and his glowing bat will not address her. The girl in her hands steps forward and she is surprised once more. The stained-glass pack kneels before the blue eyed child, save for the red-silk boy and the coyote girl. 

The wolf-commander watches the silent conversation between the standing pair and than the tall and proud girl is walking forward. The wolf-commander can hear her pack shifting, grumbling, the low rumbles pricking the hair on her skin. She raises a hand and they silence themselves. 

Slowly the child approaches the coyote, and the coyote approaches back. The coyote kneels and so does the child. They touch foreheads and they whisper, so that not even the red-silk boy and his alpha wolves can hear. Then, the wolf-commander hears the excited cries.

Where the girl once knelt, a beautiful coyote nestles into the proud-girls lap. 

Finally the red-silk boy speaks, soft and sure. “We will not take your children from you. But we will linger and we will train you. I, and my alphas, and my betas, and my others, we will gift you the knowledge we have and the resources we can spare.” He quirks pouty lips. “Then you too, wolf-commander of the Alphaless, can build your own rag-tag pack.”

Now she understands the rumors that trail the red-silk boy. He does not command his wolves as she does, but they worship him. Those of the barbed chain wear them with pride, and those of the red-silk wear it like crowns. He is not come to destroy the provinces, but to rebuild. He needs no army, because he has an army that spreads across the continent. She bows, and she can feel her pack kneeling behind her.


End file.
